Timeline
Ancient History About 3000 Years Ago: Semi-mythological war between the Old Kian Empire and the Elves About 2800 Years Ago: Elves are defeated and exiled to the three islands of Butea, Uralia and Takara. Approx 1400 Years Ago: The Calligian Empire rises in the north, in what is now Antar. The Empire conquers most of the north through heavy use of magic. Approx 1200 Years Ago: Dynastic upheaval leads to the fall of the Old Kian Empire, a five century period of civil wars follow. Approx 1050 Years Ago: The first instances of children being born "magedead" appear. Calligia goes into a slow decline. 812 Years Ago: The Magedeath, the heir to the Imperial Throne is born Magedead, spontaneous rebellions and an opportunistic trade embargo by the Takarans cause the Calligian Empire's collapse. Post-Imperial Era 784 Years Ago: Parnexh (Prince) Stanislaw Octobirit, the last legitimate heir to the Calligian throne begins his "Holy Crusade" to restore the empire. By the time of his death thirteen years later, he had succeeded in uniting all of the Imperial Mainland under the banner of the Octovian Empire. 710 Years Ago: The Zi'eng Dynasty comes to power in Kian. The Duke of Zi'eng becomes the first Emperor of Kian'Zi. 670 Years Ago: A small trading village is founded on the modern site of Tierra. 619 Years Ago: Friedrich Willhelm von Paulus takes control of the Takaran Empire after a series of assassinations and accidents remove those above him in the line of succession. 540 Years Ago: Emperor Kazmir Octobrit establishes the Congress of Lords, an advisory council manned by his most powerful generals, and later on, by their descendants. 308 Years Ago: The first records of gunpowder weapons used in battle by a Kian warship against Uralian pirates. 229 Years Ago: The Congress rebels against the imperial family, led by Prince Eugen Antagia. Although the Prince and his family are quickly captured and executed, the rebellion eventually succeeds due to the leadership of Aleksandr Jugshavil. The newly formed League of Antar, ruled solely by the Congress, is named in honour of the rebellion's first leader. 191 Years Ago: The Doges of Tierra become more aggressive in its trading relationships, antagonizing many of its neighbours. 155 Years Ago: Edwin Rhyndywr becomes Duke of Eduria. 144 Years Ago: Tierra invades Eduria after a prolonged embargo. Tierran History EDY (Edurian Dynastic Year) 0: The Tierran invasion of Eduria ends. Eduria allies with Cunaris and Centauri to invade Tierra. The Doge and his supporters are sent into exile. EDY 1: The signing off the Great Charter. Eduria, Cunaris and Centauri unite to form the Unified Kingdom of Tierra. Duke Edwin becomes King Edwin I(the strong). He changes his family name to Eduria to maintain confidence in his homeland. EDY 11: The Valourous, a large race-built galleon, is launched in Centaur Roads, the first ship of the Tierran Royal Navy. Twenty four cannon are bought from the Kian, marking the first Tierran-Kian arms deal of many. EDY 25: King Edwin I dies, succeeded by his grandson, Edmund I EDY 32: The Dynastic Crisis, Edmund I dies in a shipwreck without an heir. The lords back various candidates. Edmund's brother Edwin, backed by Richard Findlay, Duke of Cunaris; and Castor Leonis, Earl of Xen becomes king Edwin II. EDY 67: Edwin II dies, his son becomes King Edmund II(the magnificent). Courting an alliance with the Takarans, he allows them massive trade concessions whilst spending millions of Crowns on extravagant building projects, including the city walls, the Northern Keep and the Opera House. The elves remain unresponsive, continuing to prefer the Antari. EDY 84: Edmund II dies a broken man, his dreams of alliance with the Takaran Empire having long since given way to bitterness and despair. His twenty two year old son, Alaric I (Spitfire) becomes king of a bankrupt nation. His first action is to send two exquisitely worded and highly insulting letters, one to the Takaran capital of Varsovia (reportedly calling the Lord Emperor's mother a whore in fifty three different ways), the other to the Congress of Lords in Antar, and was reportedly much more obscene. EDY 85: Antar declares war on Tierra. King Alaric releases his navy from service to become privateers. Over the next fifteen years, they proceed to ransack the Antari merchant fleet until it effectively ceases to exist. In the meantime, Alaric secures "most favoured" trading status with Kian'Zi. EDY 109: Alaric I dies, his funeral draws a crowd of 40 000. Edwin III becomes king of Tierra. EDY 114: Earl Calvin Leonis' son is born magedead, the first major Tierran noble house to have a magedead heir. EDY 128: King Edwin III is killed under mysterious circumstances. His sixteen year old son, Miguel is crowned King. Taking advantage of percieved weakness, Antar declares war on Tierra again. The Dozen Years' War and Aftermath Summer EDY 128: The first phase of the Dozen Years' War, the Royal Navy sweeps aside Antar's paltry naval forces aside. Spring 129: Antar's request to have Tierra declared Pariah-Among-Nations is denied by the Convocation. The Congress gives an order to mobilize the peasant levies, but it is vetoed by a small group of lords paid off by Tierran intelligence. The Tierrans will continue to use bribes and the Congress' impractical requirement for unanimous approval on all decisions to its advantage. Autumn 129: Tierra lands 6 000 troops in southern Antar. Most foreign observers do not hold much hope for this tiny army, especially as it disembarked just five days before the first snows. Winter 129: The First Winter: Tierran forces gain control of the southern forests of Antar, using the heavily wooded areas to evade and frustrate the powerful but disorganized Antari armies. Tierran armies are surprisingly well-adapted for the winter. Five thousand more Tierran troops land with the spring thaws. Autumn 130: The Fenglung Emperor ascends to the Dragon Throne of the Kian Empire. Under his rule, arms sales to Tierra increase. In return, Takara begins sending military advisors to Antar. Summer 134: First Battle of Blogia. An Antari army of 35 000 under Prince Mikhail Khorobrit catches a Tierran army in the open. Tierra suffers a major defeat, losing 4 500 men. Summer 134 - Winter 136: The third phase of the war. Tierran troops withdraw to the forests. The Royal Dragoons, under Duke Johann of Cunaris, conduct a guerrilla campaign against the Antari leadership. During this period, the Dragoons hunt down and kill over sixty Antari nobles. During this time, the Takaran advisors train Antari in forest fighting tactics. Winter 136: Battle of Kharrovil: The Antari launch a massive offensive against Tierran positions in the forest, it fails miserably. Takaran tactics prove woefully outdated and are outmatched by Tierran maneuvers. An entire Antari army of 24 000 is surrounded and captured, including 600 nobles. The Tierrans shift tactics, concentrating more against Antari leadership. Spring 137: Second Battle of Blogia: The Tierran Army forces an engagement and fights the Antari to a standstill. Although it is tactically inconclusive, the Antari army breaks apart the next day in the face of heavy casualties. The Tierrans take the central flatlands of Antar. Winter 139: The Takarans begin demanding a cessation of hostilities and offer to broker a peace. These negotiations continue into the next year. Summer 140: An agreement is made. Although the Tierrans were decisively winning the war, the Takarans declare that they had violated the laws of war by striking from the forests, ambushing Antari leaders and warring outside of the "campaign season". The final agreement demands that both sides return to status quo ante bellum. Faced with Takaran threats of allying with the Antari, Tierra has no choice but to accept. This generates outrage and racial hatred against the Takarans in Tierra, although this is tempered by the enormous fortunes made from ransomed Antari nobles. The Dozen years' War officially draws to a close. Winter 140: The Kian'Zi declare unrestricted arms trading between the Kian and Tierran governments. Tierra is now the only one of the Northern Kingdoms with access to the latest in firearms technology. Spring 141: King Miguel declares an interdict on Takaran shipping. He declares that only one Takaran ship will be allowed to enter Tierran waters via the neutral island kingdom of Azulae. Lord Emperor Reskin von Paulus angrily responds with a series of "reconnaissances in force", ordering armed Takaran schooners to intentionally violate Tierran waters. Summer 141: Earl Calvin Leonis dies. At the urging of more conservative factions of the Tierran parliament, Xen is downgraded to a Viscounty and stripped of all holdings save the island proper. All of House Leonis' monopolies are also revoked. The new magedead Viscount of Xen, Calvin's son Caius, a hero of the Dozen Years' War, is barred from Parliament and sent to Azulae as an ambassador. Spring 142: Spring comes late. Rumours of a possible famine are in the air. In Antar, Prince Mikhail Khorobrit and his faction are making ominous noises. Tierra and Takara are on the brink of war. The campaign begins. Category:Setting Category:Basics